De palabras que faltan y sentimientos que sobran
by Lucia991
Summary: En ese momento, y después de tantos meses, no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en él. De dudar de absolutamente todo.


Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen.

Hola! Solo quería agradecerles por tomarse un momentito y leer mi historia.

Nuevamente se la dedico a mi hermanita x. Lalacleao .x

Un beso grande!

lu

* * *

**De palabras que faltan y sentimientos que sobran**

Era temprano esa mañana de Diciembre cuando Lily Potter salió de la cama enfundada en una gruesa manta. El frio se colaba por debajo de esta y la hacía tiritar a pesar de estar usando un grueso pijama y unas medias de lana tejidas por su abuela.

Intentando hacer el menor ruido posible, descendió las escaleras y se instaló en el sillón de la gran sala que miraba a la ventana. Fuera la nieva caía sin cesar, su hermoso patio, ese que su madre cuidaba con mucho esmero durante todo el año, solo era una gran extensión de nieve. Todo era blanco. Y a ella le encantaba.

Sopesó las posibilidades de salir y recostarse en la nieve pero no quería comenzar su cumpleaños con un reto de sus padres. No importaba cuanto ella se quejase, no había forma de que sus progenitores aceptasen su delirio por los copos blancos. Solo James solía acompañarla en sus escapadas al patio trasero, pero ese año su hermano mayor no estaba, así como tampoco lo estaba su otro hermano. Albus se había ido de viaje con su mejor amigo. "Conoceré el mundo, enana", le había dicho. De eso hacía ya siete meses, dos semanas que no sabían nada de él. Las últimas noticias eran una simple carta con tres escasos renglones:

_Estoy bien, esto es fabuloso._

_Los quiero,_

_Albus._

Su madre estaba completamente preocupada, tanto que había olvidado que hoy era su cumpleaños. Su padre, el tranquilo Harry, juraba que en cuanto regresase, sabría lo que era un buen castigo. Ella por su parte, solo estaba un poco triste. Era el primer cumpleaños que sus hermanos no la despertaban con una bomba fétida, era la primera vez que no tenía que gritar a primera hora. Los extrañaba, pero suponía que ya habían crecido como para continuar con esa tonta rutina. James acababa de casarse, algo que había sorprendido a todos, Albus estaba viajando festejando la finalización de sus estudios, y ella estaba cumpliendo, nada más y nada menos, que sus dieciséis años.

James le había mandado una carta desde Hungría, lugar donde estaba disfrutando de su luna de miel, deseándole el mejor de los cumpleaños y disculpándose por no poder estar allí. No hacía falta, no realmente. Lily, a diferencia de su madre, no opinaba que ese casamiento había sido una tontería. James y Cassandra se habían conocido en su primer día de Hogwarts y desde ese momento habían sido inseparables. En cuarto año su hermano le había pedido que fuese su novia y desde ese momento Lily supo que se casarían. Su madre solo se sentía mal porque su "pequeño" se había ido de la casa y ella ya no era la única mujer en su vida. O al menos eso decía su padre cuando Ginny explotaba.

-¿Lily? –La llamó su padre -¿Qué haces despierta? Aún no amanece…

-Solo estaba viendo la nieve –Dijo volteándose y sonriéndole.

-La idea de las vacaciones de invierno es descansar, no madrugar como cuando hay clases –Le dijo sentándose a su lado y moviendo la varita en dirección a la cocina.

-Lo se, pero creo que en el día de su cumpleaños uno puede hacer lo que quiera –La cara de Harry se contrajo de tal manera que Lily no pudo evitar reírse a carcajadas.

-Y-Yo… Yo… Lo siento pequeña ¡Feliz cumpleaños! –Dijo torpemente mientras la estrechaba contra su cuerpo.

Dos chocolates calientes aparecieron levitando desde la cocina. Y Lily no pudo evitar suspirar nostálgicamente. Parecía que esos días no hacía otra cosa mas que pensar en él. Todo le recordaba a Scorpius y a lo que tenían o habían tenido, aun no estaba muy segura. Después de todo, y aún cuando Scorpius le había pedido que lo esperase, nunca habían blanqueado su relación y ella nunca había recibido una carta de él en lo que iba durando su viaje. No esperaba un pergamino de cuarenta centímetros, pero unas pocas palabras con cariño no vendrían mal. Especialmente el día de su cumpleaños.

-¿Sucede algo? –Preguntó Harry notando la expresión de su hija –Tú mamá y yo realmente sentimos habernos olvidado, es que…

-No te preocupes papá, entre lo de Albus y James también yo casi lo olvido –Mintió –Es temprano aún, ve a la cama con mamá y luego desayunamos todos juntos, ¿quieres?

Harry la observó por un minuto. Intentando leer su expresión y descifrar qué era lo que le sucedía. Aún así, a pesar de conocerla muy bien, no pudo llegar a otra conclusión de que extrañaba a sus hermanos y que estaba dolida por que él y Ginny habían olvidado que era su cumpleaños. Se sentía fatal, no solo por haberse olvidado si no por no tener la menor idea de qué hacer para redimirse.

-Papá… -Llamó su atención –No sucede nada, de verdad –le aseguró, mintiendo otra vez –Solo que hoy no he despertado con una bomba fétida aromatizando mi cuarto.

-Iré a despertar a tu mamá –Dijo, ignorando la mentira que su hija había soltado solo para que él se quedase tranquilo –Ya regreso.

-De acuerdo –Aceptó resignada.

No es que no quisiera estar con sus padres. Realmente disfrutaba con ellos. Pero en ese momento, y después de tantos meses, no podía simplemente dejar de pensar en él. De dudar de absolutamente todo. Suponía que debería haber esperado algo como eso. Al final del día Scorpius era un Malfoy, y uno que seguía las costumbres de su padre.

Debería haber sabido cómo serían las cosas. Después de todo nunca había escuchado una declaración de sentimientos de su parte. Con Scorpius todo era cerrado, todo era adivinar y especular. Era como un juego, uno en que ella parecía haber acabado perdiendo.

Tomó un sorbo de su chocolate y volvió a centrar la vista en el jardín. Recordaba el día en que se habían besado por primera vez. La corriente eléctrica que había sentido correr por su cuerpo y la adrenalina surgiendo de cada uno de sus poros. Él tenía ese poder, ese que con solo mirarla podía derretirla, que podía hacerla sentir millones de cosas. Pero también tenía aquel otro. Ese que ella tanto odiaba y que en ese momento maldecía.

Y es que la facilidad que Scorpius tenía para hacerla sentir mal era simplemente odiosa. Era un rasgo que ella detestaba. Que la hacía enojarse consigo misma, por ser débil, por dejar que él la modificase de ese modo. Y en algún punto, uno muy retorcido, estaba segura, le gustaba también aquello. La manipulación, el juego.

-Scorpius… -Susurró. Y se sobresaltó cuando escuchó unos golpecitos en la puerta de entrada -¿Quién es? –Preguntó luego de acercarse hasta el recibidor -¿Quién es? –Volvió a insistir tras no recibir respuesta.

-¡Joder, Lily! –Exclamó una voz muy conocida -¡Abre la maldita puerta que me estoy helando!

-¡No quiero, Malfoy! –Gritó, ignorando olímpicamente la velocidad de su pulso y el repiqueteó de su corazón -¡Siete meses y ni una maldita carta! –Le reclamó.

-¡Estoy aquí, ¿no? –Lily sonrió tras la puerta. Sí, estaba allí –Abre Lily...

Respiró hondo y la abrió. Y allí estaba, tan apuesto como lo recordaba. Con esa apariencia que gritaba ¡peligro! por todos lados, con esa sonrisa que lograba derretir hasta a un tempano, y con una caja de rana de chocolates solo para ella.

-¿Ya dejaste de gritar? –Le preguntó poniendo un pie en la casa. Lily asintió.

Y así fue. Un ruido sordo y la caja de ranas de chocolate estaba en el suelo. Un segundo y Lily se encontraba entre sus brazos. Otro más, y sus labios se unían. Después de todo así eran ellos. Una chispa y se encendían, una discusión y se besaban. Y aún cuando los dos se quejasen, ambos sabían que al final les gustaba. Su relación era así, complicada, quizás porque ellos lo eran. Pero no podía importarles menos. No cuando él la sorprendía de ese modo o cuando ella lo defendía a muerte, sin importar su pasado o su familia.

-Feliz cumpleaños –Susurró contra sus labios.

-Te extrañé –Dijo sin esperar una respuesta. Scorpius no era de los que dicen, era de los que demuestran, lo sabía. Como así también sabía que era de los que sorprende. Y por eso sonrió.

-Yo también, amor –

Y se olvidó de todo. De que era temprano, de que había pasado siete meses sin saber de él, de que no le había dicho nunca que la amaba ni que tampoco le había pedido que fuese su novia. Se olvidó de absolutamente todo cuando lo vio sonreír sinceramente y escuchó esas palabras salir de su boca. Lo amaba, y no le importa cuanto tiempo mas tardase en decírselo él a ella, ello lo sabía. Sabía que la ama.

-Tenemos público –Anunció Scorpius y aún así no la soltó. Sus manos estaban peligrosamente posadas en su cintura baja, y su boca a milímetros de la de ella.

Y Harry tenía deseos de matarlo. _Traidor_, pensó mientras apretaba la varita con mas fuerza de la necesaria. Años visitando su casa como amigo de Albus, y ahora estaba allí en el recibidor como si nada. Como si no fuese su hija a la que estaba besando y como si no sucediese absolutamente nada extraordinario. Y entonces vio la sonrisa en el rostro de Lily. Su hija se veía mucho mas feliz de lo que lucía media hora antes. Y no pudo evitar enojarse aún mas, porque esa sonrisa le quitaba la posibilidad de matarlo.

-¿Te quedas a desayunar, Scorpius? –La voz de Ginny sonó emocionada, tanto que hizo que Lily sonriese aun mas.

-¿Te quedas? –Le preguntó a Scorpius, aun así no tenía muchas esperanzas, lo conocía.

-Por supuesto, las tostadas de Albus no se parecen ni un poco a las que cocina tu mamá –Respondió, ignorando la alegría de Lily.

No estaba listo, no aún para decir todo aquello que siente. Su padre le enseñó siempre a ocultar sus sentimientos, era el modo en el que siempre había vivido, y no podía salir tan fácilmente. Pero ella lo tentaba, día y noche. Y en ocasiones lo ha conseguido. Como minutos antes cuando le ha confesado que la extrañó y le ha dicho amor.


End file.
